futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: Imperial Terran Empire
The Beginning ﻿The Terran Empire has its origins in the America-Germany Union of Empires. By 2014 the empire was originally founded by President Barack Obama who changed the name from the American Union to the Imperial Terran Empire. The Islamic Wars had been crushed and the world was looking at a new decade of technological advancement. All parts of the world was ruled by the Union and it was enjoying rare prosperity. This is what happens after the Islamic Wars: The Expansion into the Solar System ﻿2011 American President, Barack Obama decides to change the name of the American Union into the Imperial Terran Empire of Earth and its colonies (namely the Luna, the moon and Mars). The population of Mars surpasses 1.5 billion and the city of New Washington DC is declared the capital of Mars. The population of Luna nears 875 million and New Berlin is declared capital. Due to Barack Obama's highly successful term in the office, he is elected President again, however for the Imperial Terran Empire of Earth and its colonies. 2012 When the mapping of Mars was complete, it was found out that it is 96% the size of Earth. It was found that it also had a Luna-sized moon, named Ares. Since the terraforming of Mars was going on from 1982, terraforming of the planet is largely complete, 87% in fact. The Imperial Terran Space Station (ITSS) is completed and is roughly the size of Texas. It can hold up to 15 million people at a time. NASA changes its name to the ITSA (Imperial Terran Space Agency). The terraforming of Luna is 82% completed and because of seven atom bombs being blown up simultaneously on the dark side of the Moon, its rotation on its axis speeds up to 12 hours (one-half an Earth day) from a full 27 days. Another side effect of the atomic bombs was the flatening of the dark side of Luna to about the same height as the normal (light) side of the Moon. 2013 The new X-200 space shuttle is launched, from the ITSS, with many rocket fuselages containing people and equipment to build atmospheric stations in Venus's atmosphere in a bid to terraform the planet. The X-220 rocket shuttle (as that's what the X-220 space shuttle with rocket fuselage is called) can hold up to a 1000 people and has the equipment to build five atmospheric stations the size of the ISS in the OTL (original time line). 10 of these X-220 rocket shuttles are launched.The Imperial Terran-Mars Space Station is complete. It is the same size as its Earth counterpart and is intended to be used as a hub to either travel to Mars or its moon, Ares. 2015 The 10 X-220 rocket shuttles reach Venus and construction begins. There is a Muslim uprising in the Middle East, brought about by the exiled Saudi royal family. The Middle East and the areas around it declare themselves independent. The main countries in the Islamic Empire (as they called themselves) were Saudi Arabia, Afghanistan, Iraq, Yemen, Oman, Turkey and Syria. The Second Islamic Wars 2016 Many countries with Muslim majorities now are a part of the Islamic Empire and have formed an army to defend their empire. The American answer is harsh and swift: squadrons of F-35s and F-22s attack many of the Islamic Empire's strongholds. President Obama himself becomes commander-in-chief of the army, air force and navy. The aerial assault had damaged many strongholds but it did not really have a huge effect on the Islamic Empire. The atmospheric stations in Venus's atmosphere are completed and they are working very well. 2017 America and Germany send troops to the Middle East to crush the Islamic Empire and reinstate the control of the U.N (a puppet organization for the Imperial Terran Empire) in the area. After many campaigns, led by the American-German armies, all the areas surrounding Saudi Arabia are recaptured. Many assaults are launched toward the country but the well-trained army of Saudi Arabia repels the attackers. Callisto 1 is launched from the ITSS and is expected to reach Callisto in 2-3 years. It is a bigger model of the X-220 rocket shuttle and it is renamed the X-330 rocket shuttle. 10 of these are launched together so that they could be self sufficient for at least 5 years. These rockets hold 10,000 people altogether. Plans are formulated to terraform Mars' moon, Ares, so that it becomes something like Earth's moon, Luna. 2018 The Islamic armies launch a counter-offensive from Saudi Arabia. Although they have limited resources, they hoped that other exiled Royal Families from the other Islamic countries would join them and put more resources into the Islamic army. It worked and before the UN knew what was happening, the size of the Islamic army had quadrupled and the Islamic Empire was much richer than before. However, the UN were quick to respond and they immediately sent more troops to slow down the counter-offensive by the Islamic armies. They manage to stop the offensive but they lose a lot of troops and tanks. The Imperial President quickly approves the Air force's plan to bomb the cities of the Islamic Empire. 2019 The terraforming of Venus is 18% completed. An unlikely byproduct in the atmospheric stations is found and its found that the byproduct is diamonds. This discovery leads on to the Imperial Terran Empire being able to finance their wars without having to spend money from the State Treasury. The first in the Tactical Assault bombs is dropped in Saudi Arabia. It lands near Mecca but only the outskirts of the city is affected. The Stalemate of the War 2020 By this time, a deadly stalemate had been installed in the Middle East. Four atomic bombs had been dropped at various places but no city had been majorly affected. Category:Scenario: Imperial Terran Empire Category:Empires